dreaming
by yama52
Summary: Barry and his biology class are studying poke-harmones, but what wold happen if he bumped ino Lucas.(planning on making a series out of this , Yaoi BarryxLucas)


hello everyone first ever story, and I hope to make new chapters so enjoy I would like some constructive criticism

Chapter 1: Dream hormones

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Barry mumbled under his breath.

It was two in the afternoon, at Twinleaf high school, and a certain boy named Barry was sitting in Pokemon Biology class, bored out of his mind, with his head on his desk. They were discussing 'Poke-Hormones'.

"Barry, please come to the front of the class," his teacher ordered. He got up from his seat, and dragged himself to the front. "Ok class," the teacher said while holding up a beaker filled with a pink liquid, "This is a sample of the hormones of a Lucario, Barry I would like you to deliver a small amount to each student,"

She handed him the beaker, and he started to deliver a sample to each student, until he slipped and fell. All the hormones came out of the beaker and landed on him. "Hurry and go to the bathroom to wash off, these hormones can contaminate you just by touching them," his teacher warned.

"Ok, fine, "Barry sighed, as he headed out the door. While walking down the hallway to the bathroom he bumped into a student.

"Watch where you're going!" Barry hissed.

"S-s-sorry," the other boy said. It was Lucas. He was certainly bigger than Barry, and more muscular, Barry also notice he had gotten some of the hormones on the other boy's shirt and tie.

"You should probably wash that off," Barry said while pointing at his shirt.

"Sure, hey, aren't we both in the same math class?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, I think so, anyway I gotta get going, see you around," Barry said as he made his way to the bathroom.

It was now the last period in the day, math, Barry didn't get to wash the hormones off, a teacher saw him and thought he was trying to skip class, so she carried him to the principal's office and had him wait until the next period.

"So what if I didn't wash the hormones off? It's not like I'm a Lucario, or something," Barry thought to himself. Soon enough it was the end of class, while packing up to leave he dropped his phone by accident and it fell under a shelf in the class, it was too heavy to move, and his arm could barely fit under, so it took him a while to fish it out. By time he was done, the school was mostly empty.

"I didn't even notice you were still here," Lucas said.

"wha!" Barry shouted in astonishment. "Were you here this whole time!?"

"Pretty much, I'm supposed to clean the class today," Lucas replied.

"Ok…." Barry said as he went back to packing his bag. Lucas went back to cleaning.

Suddenly, Barry froze, he started feeling very feverish, he started to breathe heavily and rapidly and he started to feel a bulge in his pants grow. He started feeling an urge to do something, but he didn't know what. He bent his head over and put out his hands on his desk and started slouching, The Poke-Hormones were taking affect.

"Hey you okay?" Lucas asked as he approached him.

Barry turned around so that he was facing Lucas, he grabbed Lucas's tie and pulled him into a kiss. At first Lucas was surprised, but he started kissing Barry back. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance, soon enough Barry had to pull out to breathe. Lucas swiped Barry's bag from off his desk and pushed him onto his back. He started kissing his neck as he sent his hand underneath his shirt and started playing with his nipples. Barry laid there moaning under the rush of pleasure he was receiving from the larger boy. Lucas stopped teasing Barry and pulled his on pants and boxers down to his knees, revealing his large erection, lifted Barry by his hear and got Barry to work on his dick. Feeling Barry's soft tongue wrap around the flesh was enough to make him moan loudly, soon after he came into Barry's mouth. Barry swallowed all of his seed, and gasped for air. Lucas pulled Barry's pants down, and forced his legs open. Without wasting any time he stuck three fingers inside Barry's asshole, and then proceeded to insert his erection. Barry moaned loudly in pain and soon pleasure.

"Faster, faster!" Barry screamed. "I want you to fuck me until I tear in two!"

They kept going, Lucas kept speeding up gradually until Barry came and he came soon after into Barry. Barry fell asleep on the desk with cum leaking out of his ass.

Barry woke up in the middle of the night in his bed at home.

"What the!" Barry exclaimed. "Was this just a dream!? Wait, did I even go to school or is this the night before?" Barry thought to himself. "aaaaaarrrgh! This is too confusing," he sighed as he went back to bed.


End file.
